A Starlit Path
by Livin' on a Praire
Summary: This is a story of BrairClan  see my profile , and their stange prophacy. Read the twists and turns of untold pasts, and the full burn of batrayl. Rated T just in case.
1. The rogue

_**Author's Note- **This is Chapter One of my story. Story dedicated to Starlight Warrior 1092. :D Please enjoy, and sorry about the delay and I apoligize, in advance, for the delay before the next chapter. :D_

**_Disclaimer- _**_I DON NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter is the author and owns all rights._

* * *

It was a cold, empty night. A beautiful gray she-cat sat at a cliff's edge. Her eyes were dull as she stared into the falling snow. _It's been three sunrises, _the she-cat thought. Standing up she yowled a loud, wordless yowl. Several long heatbeats passed before a chorus of three wordless yowls feintly reached the gray she-cat. _Their alive, and returning_, she thought, _Good._

A rustle of leaves behind her interrupted the cat's thoughts.

"Dovestar", a soft voice called.

"Cherrywish", the gray she-cat, Dovestar, replied, turning to her reddish friend, "Let the clan rejoice, our apperentices are alive and will return by sunrise. Their warrior names are ready and waiting."

"Y-You weren't yowling for them", Cherrywish murrmered, shuffling her paws uncomfortablly.

"What do you mean?", Dovestar demanded, straightening her pose to one of respect and power, "My clanmates return is my first consern."

"You were yowling for _him_. Wondering if tonight would be the night _he_ returned", Cherrywish mewed, irritably straightening her pose to match Dovestar's, "You forget that as medicine cat I recive as much power and respect as you do."

Dovestar's powerful pose vanished as she turned back to the cliff and the snow.

"I-I've had a message from StarClan", Cherrywish mewed, trying to cheer up her leader.

"Well", Dovestar's mew was hollow and dull, "Do our warrior ancestors have a way to pull us out of our dark times?"

"Th-They said this prophacy will unravel itself quickly", Cherrywish half-purred, "The prophacy was _'BrairClan's future is shadowed, a single star will light your path.'_"

"A star... _A star?_...Wh-What star?...If StarClan cannot, or _will_ not send this star how...?", Dovestar trailed off.

A battle yowl rang out from the forest below.

"Ravenfur's patrol! They must've run into trouble!", Cherrywish exclaimed, jumping to her paws, "I must get Shellpaw! There might be injuries!"

"Cherrywish raced inro the forest, leaving her leader alone. _A star?, _Dovestar thought, _Where can I find a star?_

"The battle...", a soothing voice whispered, "A star shines brightest in the darkest times..."

"Shinestar!", Dovestar exclaimed, looking around for the former leader. She was alone on the cliff edge, but Shinestar's voice was still there.

"The battle...", Shinestar's voice faded off.

Another battle yowl sounded and Dovestar suddenly understood. _That_ battle.

Dovestar turned and pelted off into the forest. The world seemed to pass slowly and Dovestar was about to give up, when the sounds of battle finally reached her. A fallen oak tree blocked the cats from Dovestar's view. She was running from downwind.

When Dovestar jumped onto the fallen oak log the battle scene unfolded. Cherrywish and a cream tom were crouched over some herbs at the edge of the trees. A black tom wtih white paws stood hissing in the grass, a large claw mark on his flank. A smaller tan and white she-cat with red and black flecks, stood next to him, struggling to stand. A gray tom with black patches raced toward some large rocks and pounced, ready to slice the enemy.

Suddenly a flash of ginger fur jumped up to meet the tom cat, head butting him before they could be clawed. The gray and black tom hit the ground hard, before getting up and hissing his hate.

A flash of brown fur shot out from the bushes, hit the black and white toms hind paws, then retreated to the bushes again.

"Enough!", Dovestar yowled above the battle.

All cats froze. At once Cherrywish raced up to the black and white tom. She began applying cobwebs to all of his wounds. Blood seeped through and Cherrywish called to her apperentice:

"Shellpaw, I need more cobwebs!"

The cream tom grabbed a wod of cobwebs and ran to his mentor. As Cherrywish began placing new cobwebs onto the tom, the sky darkened. The medicine cat stiffened, eyes flicking from her clanmates to the rocks that consealed the enemy. The sun peeked out of behind the clouds for a moment, then disappeared. A squirrel was heard running through the trees.

"Cherrywish, how's Ravenfur?", Dovestar mewed, jumping down to her medicine cat.

"He'll be fine, but I'm worried about Spottedpaw, she can't stand well", Cherrywish replied as she nuzzed the speckled apperentice to her feet.

dovestar turned to the rocks where the enemy was. She didn't see the ginger pelt that attacked her warriors. looking back at the bushes, she didn't see the brown attacker either.

"Show yourself! Only cowards attack and run!", Dovestar called toward the rocks.

"Of course, but I'm no coward. My partner and I could easily have defeated your 'warriors', if you hadn't interrupted. Don't worry about the small one, we don't aim to kill", a voice mewed calmly from on top of the rocks.

Dovestar peered up to see a young, apperentice aged, ginger she-cat sitting on the highest rock. Her ambery eyes glared down at the warriors, her calm voice mocking:

"We were simply passing through. _Your_ 'warriors' here, decided that they could stop us. Maybe you should teach them some _common sense_", the she-cat mewed.

The warrior's pelts bristled with frustration. The gray and black tom's eyes glistened with anger, his claws sliding in his own blood. The black and white tom glanced up at the she-cat, but turned back to his apperentice without a word.

_"A star shines brightest in the darkest times, a single star will light your path, the battle"_

Shinestar's words echoed in Dovestar's ears. A star, the battle, darkest times, the **battle**. Dovestar shook her head then looked the attacker in the eyes, and asked:

"What is your name?"

The warriors looked at their leader, confused. When they noticed that she was serious, they turned to the ginger cat. The cat sat straighter, and a small furry brown weasel head appeared on her shoulder. Several heartbeats passed, before:

**_"My name is Starlight."_**

* * *

-_**Author's Note-** Well, do you like it? I won't get the next chapter for a while, but please read it when I do! Please review! Thanks!_


	2. Creekpaw

_**Author's Note- It has been ages- You know that? Ages? That's a long time! And this is all I've written! Wow am I a slow writer. Wow. Well I think this is the only time I'll be on until summer (or late summer), so I hope you like this chapter! It seems shorter then the last one...**_

* * *

A long silence followed after the cat said her name. The warriors stood staring at their leader. Cherrywish and Shellpaw slowly began placing more herbs on the black and white tom.

"Dovestar." Cherrywish whispered, walking over to her leader.

"The star..." was Dovestar's only reply.

"No! Dovestar you can't!..." as Cherrywish spoke, there was a muffled _thud_ behind them. The leader and medicine cat turned to see Starlight laying on the rocks. She wasn't moving.

"Ravenfur, can you walk?" Dovestar turned to her clanmates.

"Yes, Dovestar" the black and white tom answered.

"Good, will you help Spottedpaw back to camp? Shellpaw help Shadespirit. Cherrywish stay here" Dovestar looked back to the rocks, and Starlight.

As her clanmates hobbled away, Dovestar paced around the back of the rocks. She found an easy way up then climbed to see the ginger cat, Starlight. Starlight was face down on the rock, unconscious. A small brown weasel was near her, nosing her nervously.

"The star..." Dovestar's voice was barely a whisper

"Dovestar! You must think about this!" Cherrywish shouted from below.

"What is there to think about?" Dovestar snapped "StarClan's message is right in frount of us! '_A star's light'_. Starlight! It makes sense it is clear and it is final!"

"As you wish." Cherrywish walked away.

Alone on the large stones, Dovestar picked up the unmoving body of Starlight. She would bring her back to camp as soon as possible. Cherrywish would heal her, and she would become Starpaw. If all went well. Dovestar thought about this as she walked, the weasel following behind. _What if Starlight refuses to join the clan?_ The thought hit Dovestar like a blow to the face. She continued walking thoughtless.

"Dovestar!" a white tomcat raced out of the woods.

"Yes, Whitenose?" Dovestar replied after placing Starlight on the ground.

"Cherrywish sent me. She said you were bringing a rogue back to camp. She said that you have to be at the border and that I could bring the rogue back." the white warrior's amber eyes faltered when they met his leaders'.

"Very well. Take her to Cherrywish. I shall be back by sunhigh." Dovestar took a step back from Starlight and Whitenose grabbed her scruff. With a nod he disappeared back into the background.

Dovestar turned and raced for the border, going over what to do in her head. _Three apprentices_, she thought_, three new warriors. Rose...heart...Small..tail...Cloud...claw_. Her thoughts slowly drifted to _her_ apprentice journey. She had gone with her littermates, Bluepaw and Stormpaw, but also with another litter, Shadepaw and Creekpaw. _Creekpaw..._

_"Come on Dovepaw! Hurry up!" the form of her brother, Stormpaw bobbed in front of Dovepaw. They had been walking so long and didn't seem any closer to the mountains yet. They were all tired, but wanted to reach the foot of the peaks before sunset._

_"Hey Dovepaw!" the brown tabby furred tom, Creekpaw bounded back to her, "Where do you think the MoonHollow is? I think it's on the top of that mountain- that one there- the highest one! And on the inside it's full of sparkling stars! Oh and prey, lots of prey! And it'll have StarClan cats and it'll be deep in a cave and it'll be up high and it'll be hard to get to and-"_

_"Will you be quiet!" Shadepaw, Creekpaws brother exploded. They had listened to Creekpaw's endless babbling the whole time and Shadepaw hated it. Dovepaw didn't mind too much._

_After only a few moments, though, Creekpaw started up again._

_"You know they say there are paths to the MoonHollow? Yeah so we'll have to find them. No one is allowed to say where any are and that is so unfair! They say some apprentices get lost up there! Lost! They come back like eight moons later and everyone thought that they had died. They should give us directions. Do they want us to die? I don't know. Do you guy know? If you were Birchstar would you want us dead? Would Poppystep know? She is medicne cat and they're cloe to the leader. Was it Poppystep's idea to kill us? Would she..."_

_They young toms babbling was often entertaining. It got them all the way to the MoonHollow. And he was right, it was on the top of the highest peak- and filled with stars! The trip back was just as fun. Everyone wanted to know their new name and they kept guessing._

_"I bet you'll be Shadewhiskers! Oh and you'll be Bluefire! And Stormfang! And Doveswoop! And I'll be Creekstar!" Creekpaw announced._

_"You have to be deputy before you're leader mouse-brain!" Dovepaw purred..._

With a star Dovestar popped back into the real world. She was Dovestar now, not the silly little apprentice who left on that journey. _She_ was the one waiting in the shadows at the end, and _she_ was the one giving the apprentices their warrior names. With a sigh Dovestar stopped in the bushes at the edge of BrairClan territory. Here she would wait for the three apprentices to return and receive their warriors.

* * *

_**Author's Note- Well this seemed much longer when I wrote it. Much, MUCH longer. That stinks. Well I guess I'll type to you in three or more more months. Bye-Bye!**_


End file.
